


Primeval Instincts

by TheTVJunkie



Series: Gabby - Pain And Pleasure Beyond Measure [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Rape Role-play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Abby finally draws a red dice, Gibbs is bewildered at her choice of reward... Part 5 out of 8 in my Gabby-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeval Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my sequel to "Double Ended Trouble".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything of NCIS, no money made of my stories - written for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Furthermore, any action of the characters I write about is consensual (even if it's mock non-con - it's just a role play after all). Strictly no glorification of deviant or violent behavior!
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
>  
> 
> **Title: "PRIMEVAL INSTINCTS"**
> 
>  
> 
> **Pairing: Gibbs/Abby**
> 
>  
> 
> **Rating: M**
> 
>  
> 
> **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst**
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Might contain elements of D/s- lifestyle, BDSM, kink and consensual non-con**
> 
>  
> 
> **Beta-Reader: GabbyFreak aka "WolfInTheShadows" – Thanks a lot for your effort! :-) It's highly appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> *****************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**************************

It was a miserable Friday and it was raining in Washington. Again. Abby stared out of small window of her lab and wondered if she would succeed in drawing a red dice this time. It has been ages since she was lucky to do so. - Well, not that a blue dice meant particularly having bad luck, even if it was punishment, it still was a lot of fun for her, albeit by way of detours.

However, she smirked at the idea of the expression on Gibbs' face when he would read the task on one of her reward-cards. Gibbs. Beneath that rough exterior there beats a heart of gold. Meanwhile her boss was more than just 'the boss' to her; he had become not only her protector and confidant but lover – and master, too...

Abby recalled their very first 'game' in the interrogation room. She has never felt any regrets about intentionally messing up some month ago as this led to the beginning of a wonderful, thrilling and fulfilling relationship. - Even though one couldn´t quite call it a 'usual' relationship, nothing vanilla at all. Both relished the benefits of a D/s-lifestyle. The distribution of roles was clear – and Abby enjoyed being a sub to Gibbs more than anything else. Every Jack has his Jill.

Her train of thoughts ended as her wristwatch bleeped. 1200 hours - lunch break. Time to roll the dice again. She took the elevator to the bullpen and smiled at Gibbs in pleasant anticipation as she reached his desk.

"This time, I'm confident of winning!"

"We'll see." Gibbs sneered."As a matter of fact I'm curious about what you had in mind anyway. Try your luck."

Abby closed her eyes, put her hand in the wooden box and drew a dice at random. As she opened her hand, she couldn´t believe her eyes. There it was, the precious piece of red wood.

"Yay! I knew it! I knew this time it just had to be a red dice!" She jumped for joy and flung her arms around Gibbs´neck.

"Fair enough." Gibbs replied, amused by her temperamental outburst. "Now pick your reward and let me see."

Abby grabbed the reward box and rummaged around. Soon she found what had been looking for.

"Oh, yay, that's the one!" Abby was so excited. "That's the reward task I want!" She was all smiles as she handed it over to Gibbs. He took the card and read through it. His brow cocked in disbelief and he inhaled sharply. Gibbs was really dumbfounded.

"Abby...?" Gibbs even put on his glasses to reread. "Abby, are you really sure you want this card?"

She never ceased to amaze him.

Abby nodded her head and answered defiantly. "I do, Gibbs. Is there anything wrong with it?"

"Er, no, I just wouldn´t have thought..."

"Oh, please don´t make a retreat!" Abby begged. "I'm looking forward to this since I wrote this card. And – after all it's your rules that say I can pick my reward myself, right?"

That was true. It was a privilege that he couldn't take away from her, if he wanted her to play by his rules, he would have to respect them, too. Fine. Anyway, this was surely gonna be interesting, although it was unexpected. He slipped back into his role putting on his sternest voice.

"You're right, Abby-girl..." He nodded his head in approval. "...your choice. But still on my terms, remember? We need to negotiate the details of this very thoroughly..."

"No objection, Sir. Can't wait for it!"

It was late that evening when the two of them reached Gibbs' house. It was dark and gloomy outside and there was a thunderstorm ahead. They went inside and Abby got rid of her shoes and raincoat. Gibbs stepped close to her and lifted her chin.

"Alright, Abby-girl. You've got five minutes. And I expect a plausible attempt in resistance." He softly kissed her lips. "And please don't forget – just say the word and I stop."

"I will, Sir! Won't be an easy prey, though..." Abby smiled back at him in gleeful anticipation and ran off. Gibbs took a look at his wristwatch and peeled off any piece of clothing unnecessary for this setting.

This one was all about power and control. Although Gibbs had been flabbergasted by Abby´s choice of reward back in the bullpen, he now started realizing the deeper meaning of it. From the very start Abby had been eager on giving away the responsibility for her sexual actions, desperately trying to relish the experience without any feelings of guilt or shame. He smirked at the fact that apparently, quite contrary to her looks, her deeply held idea of how to enjoy sex seemed a lot more conservative. Gibbs wondered if the nuns that she´d been partially raised by had anything to do with that. Well, it would take some time and some practice to banish that subliminal-present feeling of guilt but if this scenario would help his girl to be able to savor her doings, he wouldn't deny her.

So far, Gibbs had avoided that kind of role-play, considering the fact that he was afraid he might hurt Abby very easily if he failed to restrain himself if it might be necessary. Hunter and the hunted. Admittedly, in some wicked way, it revived and accommodated his sniper instinct. One way or another - it was a psychological challenge. For both of them.

Gibbs took another glance on the watch.

"Time's up. Game's on." He mumbled and started to chase after Abby who was hiding somewhere.

Everything was stock-still except for the creaking of the foyer and the steady sound of heavy raindrops on the roof as he looked for her on the second floor. Nothing. Hence, she had to be in the basement...

Without making any noise he slowly sneaked down the stairs of the basement. No sign of Abby up to now. But she just had to be around here somewhere...

And then he saw it. The sawdust on the cement floor, right in front of the cupboard where he stored some of the bigger saws, had been smudged. Gibbs grabbed the door handle of the cupboard and opened it abruptly. Abby yelped in surprise but didn't have the time to recover as she was dragged out of the cupboard by her hair and wrestled to the ground immediately.

"Got ya." Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth, then kissed her forcefully for emphasis. Abby started struggling and tried to get away, she had slipped into her role completely by now.

Nevertheless, she didn't stand a chance as Gibbs pinned her down on the ground with the weight of his body, her hands in tight grip over her head. Abby's breathing hitched in enormous arousal as she realized the total loss of control in this very moment. Due to not alarming the neighbors Abby had agreed on not screaming. Things would have become pretty icky if someone would have called the police after hearing a woman scream for help next door... No, this was a strictly private matter.

"I won't let you go. No way..." Gibbs said and a small smile touched his lips.

He used one hand to keep the tight grip around her wrists, the other to rip her blouse open. Lightning crashed outside as some of the buttons fell down to the sawdust-covered floor. Abby shivered as Gibbs proceeded in ripping more and more pieces of clothing off of her single-handed. She struggled a lot and he responded in return by roughly forcing her legs apart and freeing her from her panties.

"And now, Abby-girl..." he whispered, his face so close to hers that she could see her own reflection in his deep blue eyes "...now for the fun part..."

"No!" she replied contumaciously, freeing one of her hands and suddenly scratching his cheek. She really put up the hell of a fight! Gibbs hadn't seen that coming but he, much to his surprise, responded immediately by slapping her in the face. That, on the other hand, was something Abby hadn't foreseen. For a second both felt awkward because of their overreactions. - And that they got carried away by this morbid game that much...

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, gauging Abby's reaction, wondering if that had been too much and if she wanted him to stop. She shook her head, understanding his unspoken question, giving him the green light to go on. He inhaled sharply as he slipped back into the role of the 'attacker' and said in a low and sinister voice.

"Well, where were we...ah, right..." He entered her deeply in a single thrust. "...the fun part."

Abby moaned in return, bucking back against him and arching her back. There was no more foreplay on this; he would have her now, all to his conditions and pleasure, not hers. That was an important part of that role-play. All of Abby's senses were in overdrive, relishing every second of her sweet ravishment. As she felt Gibbs speeding up, an enormous tension built across her groin and when he finally climaxed deep inside her, she came so hard she never would have thought possible. The psychological sensation behind all this, the 'I´m not in control, so it´s not my fault'-aspect boosted the heat of the moment ineffably for her as Gibbs put her over the edge.

After he had collapsed on her sweaty and still shivering body Gibbs kissed Abby dearly, holding her close and rocking her tenderly. She leaned against him, all satisfied and weary.

"I'm sorry, Abby." He said silently, somehow embarrassed.

"For what?"

"Shouldn't have slapped your face..."

Abby cuddled closer. "Shouldn't have scratched you before..." She smiled warmly. "...let's blame it on our 'primeval instincts', okay? After all, this has been some amazing experience, don't you think?"

Gibbs nodded reluctantly, placing kisses on her shoulder. "Yes... there's only one thing I never want you to forget, Abby. – No matter what ever I may do to you – I love you..."

Abby affectionately ran her fingers through his silver hair and replied „How could I ever forget _that_? I love you, too."

**THE END.**

********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★********************************

Hope you enjoyed! ;-)


End file.
